I'm Still Here
"I'm Still Here" (Sigo Aquí en español) es una canción escrita por el líder de los Goo Goo Dolls, John Rzeznik para la película animada de Disney Treasure Planet. La canción fue cantada por Alex Ubago para la versión latinoamericana y española. John Rzeznik fue escogido para escribir la canción para la película ya que se creía que podría relacionarse con el protagonista de El Planeta del Tesoro, Jim debido a que ambos eran "rebeldes sin causa". Refiriéndose a Jim, Rzeznik dijo, "¿Es fácil relacionarse con Jim, saben? Me identificó mucho con él cuando tenía esa edad." "I'm Still Here" es una de las dos canciones en el soundtrack de Treasure Planet interpretada por Rzeznik; siendo la segunda "Always Know Where You Are". Letra |-|Español= Soy la pregunta del millón Siempre la interrogación No respondas que sí porque sí ¿Y qué, que podrías tu decir? Si yo no te voy a oír No me entiendes Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí Jamás ya me vas a conocer Niño y hombre puedo ser No me uses y apartes de mí Y dí como alguien aprendió Lo que nadie le enseñó No me entienden No estoy aquí Y yo solo quiero ser real Y sentir el mundo igual Que los otros; seguir siempre así ¿Por Qué yo tendría que cambiar? Nadie más lo va a intentar No lo entienden Que sigo aquí Y tu ves lo que ellos nunca ven Te daría el cine por cien Me conoces Y ya no hay temor Yo mostraría lo que soy Si tu vienes donde voy No me alcanzan Si eres mi amigo ¿Qué sabrán del mal y el bien? Yo no soy lo que ven Todo mundo durmiendo Y yo sigo soñado porqué Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creé Y yo solo quiero ser real Y sentir el mundo igual Que los otros; por ellos por mí ¿Por Qué yo tendría que cambiar? Nadie más lo va a intentar Estoy solo Y sigo aquí Solo yo Estoy aquí Sigo aquí Sigo aquí |-|Inglés= I am a question to the world Not an answer to be heard Or a moment that's held in your arms And what do you think you'd ever say I won't listen anyway You don't know me And I'll never be what you want me to be And what do you think you'd understand I'm a boy - No, I'm a man You can't take me and throw me away And how can you learn what's never shown Yeah, you stand here on your own They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They don't know me 'Cause I'm not here And you see the things they never see All you wanted I could be Now you know me And I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am Can you help me be a man They can't break me As long as I know who I am And I want a moment to be real Wanna touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can the world want me to change They're the ones that stay the same They can't see me But I'm still here They can't tell me who to be 'Cause I'm not what they see Yeah, the world is still sleepin' While I keep on dreaming for me And their words are just whispers and lies That I'll never believe And I want a moment to be real Want to touch things I don't feel Wanna hold on, and feel I belong And how can you say I'll never change They're the ones that stay the same I'm the one now 'Cause I'm still here I'm the one 'Cause I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here I'm still here Video Musical Un video musical fue creado que incluía a un joven en frente de un escenario cambiante mientras Rzeznik aparece junto a él. El joven y Rzeznik se ven corriendo a través del video hacia el Planeta del Tesoro y alejándose de los padres del joven discutiendo: Scroop, uno de los villanos de la película, en silueta; y la destrucción del planeta. El final del vídeo retrata a Rzeznik caminando por una carretera. Estadísticas ar:أنا موجود en:I'm Still Here pt-br:I'm Still Here Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Treasure Planet Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones Destacadas